


Colorful

by Soft_shock



Category: what - Fandom
Genre: Arranged Marriage, First Meetings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_shock/pseuds/Soft_shock
Kudos: 1





	Colorful

Everything was colorful since the beginning.

But not in a good way.

There were colors everywhere and everything was shiny, it has always been shiny.

He had memories from when he was a kid, not good ones of course, because bad memories are the ones that stick to you the most.

As a kid he would be dressed in colorful clothes, walk around the colorful halls accompanied by a butler, play around in the garden while surrounded by the beautiful flowers.

His siblings liked to mess with his clothes, they would get him dirty on purpose, his sister liked to use dirt while his brother liked to use food, so he ended up dirty in the garden or in the dinner hall no matter what.

His father would look down at him and then at the nearest servant.

"Clean this up, immediately" he would demand.

'This' as if he was a thing.

He grew older and so did his siblings, he outgrew those tiny clothes and they outgrew their love for playing with dirt and food.

His clothes once again, colorful, the halls, still colorful, the flowers still beautiful.

Everything remained the same, spotless and shiny and "vibrant" but… he noticed as he grew older that things weren't really that "vibrant", yes they were shiny and whatever… but they were hollow.

There was no meaning behind his clothes, he didn't liked them, not the ones his father made him use.

The halls, always clean but always empty.

The garden, kept in shape and green and pretty but… lifeless.

As an older boy he was allowed to do 'big boy' things… such as practicing fencing and also being allowed to paint... he was old now so his father expected him to take it 'serious', in other words, he didn't want any mess.

By this age he had already made a… 'friend', another boy, from a wealthy family.

Their families were close so it was only right for them to be friends, right?

His name was Elun and he had… horns.

Well not horns per se, only 2 small bumps on his hairline.

Elun was proud of them, he was proud of his genes, it was obvious that he had more alien genes in him than Dion's family.

Elun also had… sharp teeth.

Dion didn't knew what alien race Elun descended from but they were obviously predators.

Often when Elun's family was visiting and Dion was busy with one of his teachers, Elun would stand outside the teaching room and wait for him to be over with his lessons, once he was done Elun would grab him by the arm and drag him outside.

In the garden they would play tag and hide and seek, he was always the one running and hiding and Elun would be the one to seek and chase.

Once Dion grew up he understood the meaning behind all this, it wasn't just tag, it was Elun acting as a predator and making Dion the prey, maybe it was out of instinct or because Dion was smaller, who knows.

Dion would ignore all of this, in favor of keeping their friendship intact, However as they grew up older, Elun became more clear with his intentions.

It was sudden, completely out of nowhere, one day some maids came into his room with tailoring equipment.

Puzzled he asked what all of that was about and the maids told him that the king had ordered that his WEDDING attire confection had to start as soon as possible.

Wedding?, he dismissed the maids and made his way to the meeting where his father was writing something.

He demanded to know what was going on and his father, without even looking at him, informed him of his soon to be marriage... to Elun.

This started a fight between him and his father, one he obviously didn't win... completely, he somehow convinced his father to reschedule the wedding, he agreed which was good, he now had some time to… disappear.

Elun started to appear in his dreams more often after that, dreams of a gloomy wedding surrounded by hellhounds.

At one point he felt so hopeless he started to go along with his father's plans.

Until he meet him.

A travel gone wrong that ended with his ship unmoving in the middle of space.

Somehow the ship was malfunctioning and they were too far away from any royal stations, so he sent a general cry for help in hope that somebody would be passing by and able to help him and his crew.

5 minutes later there was a ping on the hub.

An audio message from someone out there.

The voice on the other end of the message sounded mature and experienced, they obviously knew what they were talking about.

The voice offered to get close and let Dion and the crew on board so they could fix the ship to which Dion agreed.

The ship arrived quickly and the boarding was quicker.

On board, Dion immediately noticed the proportions of the equipment, he wondered why everything looked bigger than normal, he looked around trying to solve the puzzle but was interrupted by a voice, the voice from the messages.

"Hello, welcome aboard, my name is Nova, i am the one that that sent the audio messages"

Dion looked at the owner of the voice.

A tall young man, he looked to be around Dion's age, he was wearing round glasses and a stripped sweater, Dion couldn't help but think he was attractive.

Finally he snapped out of his toughts and extended his hand to shake Nova's hand.

"Thank you so much for letting us board, my name is Dion"

"Nice to meet you Dion, i ran a scan on your ship, if you want we can start repairs now"

"Ah no need, if you can show them the results of the scan my crew can handle it"

"Okay then, please follow me"

Dion followed Nova across the bridge to the main hub, still thinking about the proportions of the ship, he also noticed the great amount of plants around said ship.

Nova sent the scan results to Dion's ship where some of his crew has stayed so they could check the ship, meanwhile Nova insisted Dion could rest on his ship.

Dion chatted with Nova for a while about technical stuff before curiosity got the best of him, he asked Nova about the way everything was so much bigger than normal, Nova smiled at him.

The next moments were a blur, Nova was apparently cybertonian.

He showed himself, as his real self, to Dion and Dion couldn't belive it.

He had seen Cybertonians but had never meet one in real life, Nova was big and tall and amazing.

Dion had to stop himself crom staring when he noticed his antennae and freckles going crazy, embarrassed, he pulled up the collar of his coat to cover his face.

"I am so sorry! This is the first time i meet a cybertonian, i am sorry if i was rude…"

"It's fine, not rude at all"

Nova smiled down at him and Dion had to cover his face more, freckles and cheeks going full pink.

Nova showed Dion around his station and informed him of his work, which impressed Dion, he didn't knew how complicated mapping was, he also showed Dion his precious plants, which he seemed fo love a lot, Dion tought it was really cute.

By the end of the day they had become friends, in the sense that they understood eachother in a weird mysterious way, as if fate had made them to meet eachother one day.

They were talking about some plant when one of the members of Dion's crew approached him.

"Your majesty, the ship has been repaired, should we go back now?"

"Oh that's great, one moment please, tell the others rest for a moment" Dion turned around to face Nova again and continue with their chat but Nova was now looking at him with wife eyes.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, worried about his friend.

"M-majesty?"

Oh… that… perhaps he forgot about it, he was used to people knowing who he was so he never really tought of mentioning it.

"Oh, i am sorry… please let me reintroduce myself"

Dion backed away from Nova 3 steps and grabbed the ends of his coat.

"Prince Dionysus, at your service" he did his usual cortecy and smiled.

Nova went full panic mode.

"I am so sorry your highness! I didn't know! I uh- please let me get you ah- "

"Nova is fine! You don't have to treat me different, i am just me, Dion"

"Yes but… you are…" 

Dion sighed, shoulders relaxing and eyes looking down.

"I know… it's hard to forget you know?…"

"Dion?"

"Sorry… it's just… i am being silly, anyway, it's fine if you call me Dion, we are friends, alright?"

"Friends?… alright"

The smiled at eachother and continued with their conversation, after a while Dion decided that it was time to go, he still had stuff to do and they were already late thanks to the ship's malfunctions.

Nova walked with him and the rest of the crew to the boarding bridge to say goodbye.

"Thank you so much for your help Nova, i don't know what we would've done if you didn't happen to so close to us"

"It was nothing really, if anything it was an honor to meet and have the royal prince on board of my humble station"

"Oh come on… anyway, please inform me of the type of payment you would like"

"Payment?"

"For helping us"

"Oh no! No need for any payment! It was my pleasure really"

"But you saved us! There must be a way i could pay you… wait!"

Dion reached into his pocket and took out a Star piece that he had taken with him for "good luck", he extended his arm and showed it to Nova who looked at it with curiosity.

"Here! This isn't much but please take it"

"What is it?" Nova asked as he took it in his much bigger hands.

"A Star piece, made from the shards of a real star that has fallen to earth, they are more of a decoration or a gift more than anything, they are a sentimental thing, something you would give to a lover… or a friend!"

"Oh… thank you so much Prince Dion, i will cherish this"

"Yes… well it's time for us to leave, Nova? Please keep in contact?"

"Of course Dion"

Dion smiled, his crew and him boarded their ship and started their way home away from Nova's station, as he watched the station become nothing more thank another light in the vast space Dion frowned, sadness filling gis heart, although he had just meet Nova he had such a good time that his heart was already resenting the parting.

They promised to keep in contact tho and Dion was sure it wasn't and empty promise.

Weeks passed after their meeting and they had only grown closer, they often texted and called eachother, he had even meet some of Nova's cybertonian friends, online of course ,everyday Dion would be smiling down at his phone.

Never had the days felt lighter before for him.

Not even his father's indifference or his siblings tricks and pranks could erase his smile.

Or so he thought.

One day while he was painting on the garden the maids approached him again with tailoring equipment…

He didn't even dismissed the maids, he only threw his brush on the grass and started walking to his father's office, there he asked what was going on again.

His father informed him that the wedding needed to be ready soon that his marriage with Elun needed to happen quick.

When Dion asked why his father told him about his worries for a revolution…

So that was it, it finally clicked in his head, the sudden marriage and therefore "coronation"

His father just needed a distraction for the people, the people who was mad with reason and who he should be serving and not mistreating.

"I… i am not gonna do it"

"What was that?" His father glared at him the same way he used to do when he was a child, the fear from back then was present inside his chest too.

"I can't, i am not ready emotionally… i just need a another year… please"

"You think the world is gonna stop for you? That time will stop?"

"Please! Or i… i…"

"You'll what?"

"I… i am afraid that if i get married now… i will go back to-"  
Dion grabbed his right wrist and squeezed.

"Go back to old habits…"

Tension filled the room.

Dion kept his gaze on his hand on his arm but he could feel the rage in his father's gaze.

"Fine, 1 year"

"Really?" 

"Don't make me repeat myself"

"Thank you"

Dion started leaving before his dad spoke again and stopped him.

"But Dion, once the time for your little vacation is done, you will do exactly as i say, if you don't i don't think i would mind your… old habits"

Dion didn't looked back neither said anything, he just left and closed the door behind him and ran to his room.

Grabbing his phone he quickly texted Nova.

"Nova"

"Yes" 

"I need to ask something of you"

"Of course, are you alright? what is it?"

"Could you please come visit me?"

////

Nova agreed, without too many questions, to visit Dion.

The day he arrived Dion took him to see everything in the palace, specially the garden, he knew how much Nova loved the royal garden, they had talked about it before.

Now they were finally sitting in the garden just enjoying eachother precense.

"Dion, this place is lovely and i am really happy to see you again but… i must ask, you sounded really strange when you asked me to come and you been acting strange so can i ask, why was me visiting you so urgent?"

Dion's smile disappeared.

"I just wanted to see my friend again that's all…"

"Really? It feels like there's something else"

Dion sighed.

"Alright, i guess it's not fair to lie you… but it's not completely a lie! I really did wanted to see you again! It's just that… i couldn't wait anymore, Nova… i have to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"I… i am getting married…"

"Oh… congratulations…"

"No! You don't understand it's not a good thing!"

"It's not?"

"No! My dad is making me marry Elun for convenience and i don't want it"

"Convenience? Whatever do you mean?"

"Ah… it's hard fo explain… i just… i just don't want to get married… not to Elun…"

"Dion, i would be lying if i said that i understand the situation, it's obvious you are way too anxious and stressed, i don't think i can help you a lot but i will certainly try to make you feel better"

"Thank you so much Nova… i am sorry"

"Don't be, we are friends remember?"

"Yeah… anyway, i really did wanted fo see you, you make feel… at peace with myself y'know?"

"I think i can say i feel the same Dion"

They both smiled and stared into eachothers eyes for what felt like and eternity and just a second at the same time, Dion was sure he was blushing and his freckles were going crazy so he turned his head to look at the flowers.

"Hey… do you want to finally meet Sumi?"

"Oh? I would love to! But are you sure he will want to meet me?"

"Yeah i am sure, come on"

The got up and started walking back to the palace.

"Hey Nova?"

"Yes?"

"You… we are friends right? Like… real friends?"

"I don't know what you mean, we ARE real friends"

"Oh… sorry i am just being dumb i guess… thank you… i love you"

"I love you too Dion, you are my friend!"

"Yeah… yeah…"

Everything was still colorful.

Now in the best way.


End file.
